


Stomach Bug

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo's not feeling too well. The stomach bug has come and there's only one way to cure it… if not in the way he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> This is the second time I have written a ‘I am sick’ fanfic. Only this one might not be as weird. We’ll see. Here we go. :)

The first sensation Frodo Baggins felt was a chill… a cold chill that wouldn’t recede. His stomach throbbed with pain as he attempted to eat his food as best he could. Something wasn’t sitting right, but he didn’t have the need to rush into the bathroom and throw up the contents in his stomach. No. This particular bug was different, as they usually were. And yet, he couldn’t help but feel the need to lie down on his blue covered mattress. The soft mattress and feather pillow would bring such joy to him right now.

At least he could hold down his food. That was good. He ate the rest of his meaty sandwich – it was cooked, hot meat, which settled his stomach for a while – before getting up and collecting a quilted blanket and a red hardcover book on the comings and goings of Bullroarer Took. Yes! He was interested in reading about Bullroarer Took. History lesson. Not that he needed that much history, even as he sat down in front of the warm fire under the fireplace in the parlor and read his book.

Yes. All was going according to plan… until Pearl Took walked in with her golden hair and her waltzing laughter.

“Oh no!” Frodo said, closed his book with unease. He wasn’t in the mood for such a guest. “Now’s not the time, Pearl.”

Pearl squashed in his lap, feeling his brown curls through her fair fingers. “Oh Frodo…” she rubbed her hand against his forehead, “you’re a little warm. Oh good. You have a blanket to keep you warm.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked her, concerned and confused. He wasn’t in the mood for this chatter.

“Frodo, you can’t hide anything from me. What is it?” she asked him, also concerned.

“It’s just a stomach bug,” he said, shooing the thought away. “It’ll pass. They usually do.” He added, his blue eyes looking into her brown ones. “I’m not that ill.”

“No. You’re not ill.” She said, standing up. “Well, it’s good that you’re not contagious and…” Frodo’s eyes rested on hers. Pearl continued as best she could. “Well, if you don’t need anything, I’ll be on my way.” Frodo sighed. He hoped she wouldn’t go away. Not now. Not when there was still a chance… maybe they could reunite. No. He thought against the idea. Although, he was surprised when she returned to him. “But if you need anything, I’ll be here for you. No one should be left alone when they’re ill.”

“Thank you,” he said, grateful she came to help him out. He delved deep into the pages of his book, his stomach bug going away as he did thus. He was feeling a little better, but even he knew that sleep was on the horizon. Quietly, he moved off the chair and, by a miracle, saw Pearl was asleep in her chair. He didn’t want to wake her, but she looked chilled to the bone. He moved over to her, draping the quilt over her. He kissed her forehead in a gentle manner, displaying the kiss as a sign of friendship but nothing further.

“Goodnight Pearl,” Frodo said, moving into the hallway.

“Goodnight Frodo,” Pearl said, sleepily. Frodo gazed back at her. She yawned gracefully, before returning to sleep. Frodo sighed. He couldn’t just leave her there in that state. He had to do something.

“Um… Pearl,” that got Pearl’s attention. Frodo continued. “Maybe it would be better, since you are my guest, for you to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Give you a warm bed tonight. Would you prefer that?”

“Of course I would,” Pearl said, standing up and draping the quilt over her arm. “Let’s go.”

Frodo showed her the room of her liking. It was right next to him, which worked well in this case. He needed to sleep and with her next door, it would have been easier to check up on him in case the bug got worse. He was grateful, after getting ready for bed, to sleep in his own bed. The soft mattress felt cozy to the touch. His head swam, but it wasn’t a lot. The chill was gone, as if it wasn’t there. He awoke feeling much better. He right away felt his stomach the second his eyes shot open. There wasn’t any pain.

He was well and in good spirits when Pearl left Bag End that morning, shortly after breakfast ended. Frodo sighed. Now, he had the whole day to decide what to do with his time. What could he do first? He chuckled. He would know soon enough, when the idea came. For now, he returned inside Bag End, closing the front green door behind him. It was time to start the day and today was going to be a good day to rest and recover, until the next idea struck his nerve like a biting rabbit waiting for his next batch of carrots to come his way. For now, there was this moment and that’s what mattered most for this day and all the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on getting my endings just right. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
